Recently, in Australia Provisional Patent Specification entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus" PO7991 filed concurrently by the present applicant, a system has been proposed known as an "Artcam" which is a digital camera having an integral image width ink jet printer for printing out sensed images in addition to manipulations of the sensed image which are manipulated as a result of the insertion of an "Artcard", having manipulation instructions thereon, into the camera.